


Spring Breeze In Summer

by Bass_Line



Series: Getting Over You [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Also please don't go injuring people for whatever reason, At least the Hikawa twins have a decent relationship with each other here, Clear communication is very important regardless of the circumstances, F/F, It sorta revolves around homophobia and coming out, OC simply there for the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: The pain of getting rejected by first loves is cruel and agonisingly painful, but once it dissipates, the next love calms your heart like a spring breeze in March.





	Spring Breeze In Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is just Sayo's POV to 'Summer Heat In Spring'. The original title was 'Spring Breeze In Autumn' since this was done at the same time as the story from Lisa's POV... but yeah good thing I did that check when I published Lisa's POV. (I live in an eternal sunny hell, how was I supposed to know which month is which season?!)
> 
> Anyways, I'm probably gonna do a part 3 to this series. Have to work out many kinks... but there's some good material hidden deep in my brain... probably.

_"Sensei! Sayo just drew a creepy drawing about me holding hands with her and it has a heart on top!" A girl with brown hair pointed accusingly at a 12 years old Sayo, who was trembling as the girl continued to describe in great detail what had Sayo drew to their teacher. "She's disgusting!"_

_"W-Wait Fujishiro-san... I-I only meant that-" Sayo tried to explain herself, but she was interrupted by jeering from her classmates. They all looked disgusted at Sayo's drawing, with Fujishiro the most disgusted of them all. "Y-Yes I do like you that way but-"_

_"Get lost you dyke! Gross!" Sayo felt something wet on her cheeks, a quick rub on them and it was revealed to be tears. She didn't mean to weird Fujishiro out, she just wanted to visualise what would it be like to hold hands the way her parents did. Almost immediately, their teacher went up to Sayo, one look at him and it was obvious that he saw Sayo as a plague victim. "Sensei, she's trying to make moves on me!"_

_"W-What?! I-I didn't! I-I just drew a picture of the two of us holding hands and-" The jeering grew even louder, now some high-pitched screaming could be heard from the female classmates as the teacher scolded Sayo for liking girls. "... Shut up. Shut up shut up shut up! All of you just shut up!"_

_"How dare you ask me to shut up! Hikawa-san, I'll be calling your parents!" The teacher roared, and along with her classmates' jeering, Sayo was drowning in a sea of discrimination and all she wanted to to get out. "Fujishiro-san, it's okay. Hikawa-san won't touch you."_

_'Why can't this noise stop?!' Sayo cried to herself, her voices desperately trying to overpower her class. "I said-"_

"SHUT UP!" Sayo yelled, rising from her bed in a hurry. Sayo breathed heavily, taking in her surroundings. She was now in her bedroom, with Hina standing near to one of Sayo's bookshelves. "... Hina, why are you in here?"

"I-I was about to leave, then I saw your shoes still at the entrance so I thought 'hey maybe I can leave the house with onee-chan today' and I went to your room to see if you're ready but then you looked like you're having a bad dream and-" Sayo held up a hand to stop Hina from continuing, just listening to her ramble gave her a headache, add her nightmare in and Sayo wondered if that was how hell felt like. "... Onee-chan, are you okay?"

"Do I _look_ okay?!" Sayo snapped, irritated at Hina's presence. Hina flinched, concern still evident in her eyes. Sayo sighed, when did she become so volatile at Hina's mere presence? They were sisters, twins in fact. Shouldn't twins be more bonded and not like them, strained to the point of neither of them entering each other's rooms? "... Sorry. I'm... not okay."

"Is it because of the dream you had?" Sayo nodded, considering that she was probably thrashing around in her sleep, and the fact that she yelled as she woke up, it was obvious that she had a bad dream. "I knew it! You were all 'muguuu' as I was at the entrance so I thought it was something bad and-"

"Hina, please stop being so hyper in the morning."

"Sorry. Was it her again?" Hina asked, aware of the girl that caused Sayo to lock herself in the closet. Thankfully their parents were supportive of Sayo's sexuality, though it freaked the twins out that they were okay if they liked each other, neither Hina nor Sayo were supportive of the idea of incestual relationships especially when they're involved. "She's not worth it! She's like, totally not boppin' and deserves to die or something!"

"Hina, don't go around telling people to die just because you dislike them." Sayo groaned, cradling her head due to a splitting headache. For some reason, she had a higher chance of suffering from headaches every time she thought about her first crush. "Anyways, get out. I need to change."

"What?! No! You're not going to school today! You need to stay at home and rest!"

"... Hina, I don't have a fever. It's just a headache."

"Yeah, but you're going 'muguuu' again! I know you want to attend band practice later, so at least just skip school for a day or something!" Hina retorted, genuinely worried for her sister's well-being. Sayo grumbled, knowing full well that Hina would willingly lock her up just to prevent her from attending school. "Please? You can at least practice your guitar at home..."

"... Fine, but I'm going to be the one contacting Shirokane-san about my absence." Sayo reluctantly gave in, choosing to send a message to Rinko that she would be unable to attend school that day. A few seconds later... "She replied. I swear, she's horrible at face-to-face interaction but she's practically a goddess at typing."

"Haha, Yuki-chan's the opposite then~" Sayo blinked, was Hina referring to Yukina? If so, when did she address Roselia's leader with such a nickname? "Oh, I gotta go. I'll send you good vibes in class!"

"Uh, sure...?" Hina grinned, dashing out of Sayo's bedroom and out of their house. Sayo shrugged, picking up her guitar as she strummed a few notes. _'If Imai-san was here, I think she would give me her cookies or something like what friends do... You know what? Maybe I should practice 'Sunkissed Rhodonite' again, it's been a while since I practiced that song...'_

* * *

"Imai-san! This is the third time you've made a mistake on the same verse! If you're not here to perform your absolute best, then go home!" Lisa winced, getting yelled at for the third time by Sayo that day. Immediately upon seeing Lisa's expression, Sayo regretted yelling at her. She was genuinely worried for Lisa, she didn't want her to end up like some idol leader from that one anime about idols. Sayo turned her attention to Yukina, who was deliberately avoiding eye contact with her. She didn't understand why would Yukina allow her best friend to attend practice when it was obvious that Lisa was burning herself out at the bass. "Minato-san, why haven't you said a thing about her sloppy performance today?!"

"... Lisa, how many times have I said to not let personal problems affect practice?" Sayo's eye twitched, unable to discern if Yukina was genuinely worried for Lisa as a friend or as a bandmate. Sure, Sayo herself can be cruel like Yukina, but she understood that even best friends needed to be obvious if they wanted to remain friends. "Let's take a break. Lisa, I trust that your performance would improve after some ice cream?"

"Yukina, are you finally treating me to ice cream? That's so sweet of you, pun unintended~" Lisa grinned, with Yukina almost pushing her out of the studio and towards the cafe. Rinko and Ako heaved a sigh of relief as they left the studio, obviously welcoming the needed break.

"H-Hikawa-san... I-I took... down notes.. for y-you in class today." Rinko whispered, trembling as she held out a notebook to Sayo. "A-Are you... feeling better...?"

"Thank you Shirokane-san, and yes, I'm much better." Sayo replied, thanking Rinko for copying down all of the subjects she had missed. Rinko nodded stiffly, getting herself tackled by Ako. "Udagawa-san, don't injure Shirokane-san."

"Ehhhh?! I won't do that to Rinrin!" Ako replied, hugging Rinko like how a child would hug a teddy bear. Not that Sayo would know how it felt, she never had any stuffed toys and had never seen the appeal of them. "Oh yeah, so I heard some rumours about Lisa-nee in my class and it was really mean! I can't believe people could talk bad about Lisa-nee!"

"Imai-san? I was under the impression that she was well-liked." Sayo remarked, taken aback to hear that rumours about Lisa existed. Hina had once told her that rumours about Yukina existed, but they were born out of Yukina's seemingly cold attitude towards most people so it wasn't that shocking. "What was it about?"

"Well... They say that Lisa-nee likes to harass people she likes? That's complete bullshit, Lisa-nee would _never_ do something if they don't like it!"

"Language aside, I agree." Rinko nodded along to Sayo's words, there was absolutely no way that Lisa would do such a thing. _'Is that why Imai-san's not her usual self today?'_

"Right?! And-" Sayo marched straight to the studio door, exiting the studio in a hurry. Sayo made her way to CiRCLE's cafe, where Lisa and Yukina were chatting away. Sayo was mildly irritated that they weren't being productive, but overall relieved that Lisa had her usual smile that was accompanied by animated hand gestures.

 _'... Should I interrupt them? But Imai-san looks like she's happy with Minato-san's presence... maybe if I just move closer to them...'_ Sayo crept closer to the duo, trying her best to not alert her presence.

"Anyways! I asked her whether she has considered using make-up, and she replied by saying that she's okay with herself as long as she doesn't look unsightly. I was so in awe with her confidence that I just stood there in silence for like, ten minutes tops!" Sayo blushed, she never expected for Lisa to admire her in any way. Yukina looked surprised, but it seemed more like a pleasant surprise to Sayo, thus she said nothing. "Oh and I heard from Rinko that she practices guitar during her free time-"

"Imai-san, instead of talking about me, you could use this time to practice." Sayo interrupted, too embarrassed to hear what else Lisa had to say about her. She tried to seem friendly by raising her eyebrows, but apparently it backfired and it looked like she was glaring. Again. Sayo panicked as Yukina tried inching away from them, probably because she felt that it was getting tense as usual. "I honestly don't think you should be here, your heart isn't with Roselia."

"H-Hey! I know I'm lagging behind, but I swear that I'm devoted to Roselia!" Sayo's emerald eyes widened, surprised to hear such words from Lisa. She meant that Lisa shouldn't be attending practice for that day considering that she might be affected by the rumour Ako told her about, not that she didn't deserve a place in Roselia! Sayo cleared her throat, desperate to clear up the misunderstanding Lisa had.

"Imai-san, I meant that you're not fully... in it today. I didn't mean to say that you're usually not. Forgive my vague phrasing." Lisa blinked once. Then twice. Then she broke out in unrestrained laughter that worried Sayo greatly. She _had_ heard of fevers that could render one delirious, and she prayed hard that Lisa wasn't one of them. "I-Imai-san! Have you gone mad?!"

"Nah, it's nothing~ You know what, maybe I should stop for today. I don't really wanna drag you guys down." Sayo silently agreed, sincerely wishing for the best for Lisa's health. When she got back to the studio, Lisa's bass was gone. Rinko and Ako shifted nervously, worried that a repeat of the time Lisa left for her part-time job would happen.

"... It's okay, as long as no one brings in liquid into this studio..."

"Everyone, Lisa left because she wasn't feeling well. Regardless, we should strive to achieve perfection." Yukina commented, entering the studio with a cup of hot coffee in her hand. The other three looked at her warily, pushing their leader out of the studio. "W-What's going on?"

"It's not you Minato-san, it's that cup. Don't come back until you're done drinking."

* * *

_"E-Eh? Sayo, you like girls?" Sayo nodded, having decided to come out to Lisa considering that they were hanging out more often. They were now at CiRCLE's cafe, seated at one of the tables as Sayo came out to the one person she wanted to tell. "I-I see..."_

_"... Does my sexuality make you uncomfortable Imai-san?" Sayo asked, levelling a steady gaze on Lisa. Lisa looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but with her, inwardly making Sayo cry like the hurt sixth grader she still was deep down. "... You don't have to lie you know? While it's true that I like you, that doesn't mean we can't remain friends."_

_"I... I'm sorry, I don't think I can be friends with someone like you. In fact..." Lisa started to turn away from Sayo, most likely about to dash off from the guitarist in disgust. Well, at least it was better than being called out like a certain first crush. "... I don't think I can be around you now that I know you look at me that way..."_

_"Imai-san..." Lisa ignored her, striding away from Sayo as she was left to cry shamelessly, the one good thing that came out from the whole ordeal. "Damn it..."_

_"...chan..." Sayo looked around, there was no one at the cafe but her. Even the cashier was gone. The voice continued to call out for someone, even though Sayo couldn't make out the name. "...ne-chan..."_

_"Who is it that you're looking for?!"_

"Onee-chan!" Sayo jolted up from the sofa, her head colliding with Hina's. Sayo rubbed her forehead, taking in her surroundings. She was now seated on their sofa, with Hina groaning in pain from the floor. "Owwwww... Onee-chan, you sure have a hard head."

"Our skulls are hard to protect such impact. When did you get back?" Sayo curtly replied, a familiar sensation on her cheek. She rubbed it with the back of her left hand, resulting it to be slightly wet. _'... Was I actually crying while I slept? Dreams are a powerful thing indeed.'_

"... Onee-chan, were you crying?" Hina got up, reaching out for Sayo's tear-stained cheeks but was swatted away by Sayo. "Did you dream about Fujishiro again?"

"... No, not her." Sayo replied tiredly, wishing that she could just go back to sleep and maybe drown in a pit of shame. Hina frowned, taking a seat beside her sister. "Forget about me, how was school today?"

"Well... Maya-chan came out to her class today..."

"Yamato-san?"

"Yeah, I mean, I knew about it since she came out to us during practice. So she was like, 'I should be honest and tell my class' which didn't make much sense but eh. Anyways, she asked me to be there when she came out and uh..." Hina stopped, pausing to think if she should continue explaining. Sayo sighed, whenever Hina stopped talking about something, it was a clear sign that it didn't end well.

"How did Yamato-san deal with the negative response from her class?" Sayo asked, wondering if Maya would accept a consolation gift from her. _'Maybe_ _like a 'I'm sorry that your coming out was shitty so here's something to cheer you up' or something along those lines...'_

"Well... she cried when Fujishiro called her creepy."

"Her laugh _is_ pretty creepy."

"Don't let Eve-chan hear that. Anyways... so after Fujishiro got most of the class to jeer at her, I... might have thrown a table at her." This captured Sayo's attention, did her twin just admit to throwing a table at a homophobic classmate? Sayo couldn't believe that Hina would do something like that, but her continuation shattered Sayo's belief in Hina. "It hit her hard too."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You can't just... throw things at people you dislike!" Sayo scolded, unable to wrap her head around the idea of Hina, the friendly and docile Hina, attempting to kill a girl that traumatised her. "Please tell me you're only expelled and not here to tell me that you've been arrested."

"What? No, in fact I'm not even punished. Neither was Yuki-chan." Sayo couldn't believe her ears, Hina had just inflicted bodily harm on a classmate (who rightfully deserved it but no one needed to know that) and she got away?! Sayo shook her head, trying her best to forget how lenient Haneoka's rules were. "I mean, I probably broke a rib or two but Yuki-chan beat Fujishiro up like it was nothing! Hell, I think she's now in the hospital."

"... Hold on, are you saying that Minato-san _assaulted_ Fujishiro-san?!" If hearing about how Hina threw a table with the intent to injure at someone was shocking enough, hearing about how Yukina sent her to hospital took the cake. Hina nodded back, as though Yukina had done something normal. "... That has to warrant at least an expulsion!"

"Well... Yuki-chan beat Fujishiro up for being a homophobic bitch, I threw a table, we didn't get punished, so yeah." Sayo couldn't believe how calm Hina was, if she were in Hina's shoes, she would be quaking in them. "She insulted you by the way. That was what made me throw a table at her, I was planning to throw a chair when she made Maya-chan cry."

"What's the fucking difference?! They're _both_ heavy enough to injure someone gravely!"

"But like, Yuki-chan was even madder than me! I think it had something to do with Lisachi? They fell out last year after all, then Fujishiro started weird rumours about her. Lisachi doesn't know about them though."

"Imai-san knew Fujishiro-san?" Sayo didn't know how Fujishiro looked like now, but if she hung out with Lisa prior to their falling out... "She's a gyaru now?"

"I dunno, is Lisachi considered one?" Sayo nodded, how could she be not with her painted fingernails, gaudy earrings and make-up? "Oh if that's the case, then yeah."

"... About the rumours..." Sayo thought back to one of their practices four months ago, with Ako's words ringing in her head. "There's one about Imai-san harassing people she likes... did it surface after they fell out?"

"Heyyy now that you mention it... it did! Lisachi doesn't sound off my gaydar though..." Hina replied, connecting the dots. "But... it would make sense if Lisachi's into girls..."

"I didn't say that Imai-san's into girls though. They say that dreams are usually presented in the form of foreshadowing, and they're accurate." Sayo countered, unintentionally hinting the nature of her dream before she woke up. This had gotten Hina's attention, and before she knew it, she was narrating about her dream about Imai-san to Hina, who looked less pleased the more she talked about the dream. "... so yeah, from the looks of it, Imai-san isn't into girls."

"I know you're traumatised from that incident in sixth grade, but don't shut yourself down before anything happened! Have you tried coming out to Lisachi?! No, you haven't!" Hina was almost screaming, causing Sayo to wince at the loud voice. It wasn't as if anything would change even if she _did_ came out, either way Lisa wouldn't return her affections. "You need to confess before someone swoops in and takes Lisachi away from you!"

"Imai-san was never mine to begin with."

"Then make her yours already!"

"I'm home!" The two twins turned to face the entryway, where their mother stood carrying groceries. "Hina, after dinner we need to talk about what happened to you in school."

"Tch. I told the principal to not tell you though..."

"Hina, the fact that you're not punished is already the principal returning the favour."

* * *

"Hina, did something happen to Imai-san as of late?" Hina flinched as Sayo stormed into her bedroom two days after sending Fujishiro to the hospital, something that she hasn't done ever since Sayo attended Hanasakigawa. Hina shook her head, nothing came to mind if it was about Lisa. "Damn it, she's been listless for a week now and I'm worried."

"Awww, you're worried about your girlfriend~" Hina cooed, earning herself a stony glare from her twin. "... Sheesh, alright. I already know that you two aren't dating, else Yuki-chan would have said a thing about it."

"I am disturbed that you address Minato-san in such an intimate manner."

"H-Hey! Moca-chan calls Tsugumi-chan 'Tsugu', Ako-chan calls Rinko-chan 'Rinrin', I call Li-"

"Okay you know what, let's drop it. Right now I'm worried about Imai-san and at this rate, she might faint from exhaustion. She looked like she hasn't slept for days!" Hina shrugged, while she _might_ have an idea to what was distressing Lisa, she wasn't keen in letting Sayo know about the things she did in school. Well, at least not after she had proudly proclaimed that she threw a table at someone. "Hina, are you _sure_ that nothing bad has happened to Imai-san?"

"Onee-chan, if you're so worried, why don't you just attend classes with her for a day?" Hina suggested, for once wishing that she could get back to reading the astronomy books she borrowed from her school's library instead of obsessing over Sayo. Sayo groaned, flopping on Hina's bed. "So... I take it that you haven't confessed?"

"Obviously. At least I stopped having that dream about her rejecting me. That was... throwing me off." Sayo admitted, something that she was reluctant to do. After all, who would want to admit that their own crushes had the power to turn their own lives upside down? Definitely not Sayo, that's who. "Anyways, does Imai-san know about the rumours surrounding her?"

"Nope, Kaoru-chan's so helpful! She managed to quell the rumours by asking her little kittens to get the rumours to stop!" Hina beamed, with Sayo cringing in sheer disgust. She never understood how did Chisato deal with Kaoru, in Sayo's opinion, she was flashy and extremely fake. At least Kaoru was an ally, not like Fujishiro. "Maya-chan's better now, though she wishes that people would stop placing her shoes near the incinerator."

"That's bullying!"

"Yeah, I'm planning to set up tables hanging on top and once I cut the string holding them up there-"

"Hina, that's _planned murder_!"

"... Well, it wouldn't be murder if they dropped before anyone entered right?" Sayo wanted to scream, did her neglect turn Hina into a murderous LGBT ally? She wondered if she was the one who was wrong, she read somewhere that neglect can drive people to do crazy things and at this point, Sayo was positive Hina belonged in that category. "Just kidding, it's not like it's possible to tie the tables up there."

"... So you _would_ tie them up there if it was possible?"

"Hehe~ But really, if you're so worried about Lisachi, why not go to school as me?"

"Hina, I ignored that suggestion the first time you brought it up."

"Yeah but... it's pretty safe? We're twins after all, and you're smart too. Oh, and also sporty and pretty and-" Hina was cut off by Sayo, who held up a teal-coloured wig that Hina was sure she kept it somewhere that Sayo would never find it. "... How did you find my wig?"

"Behind your underwear." Sayo said, holding up the long artificial hair. "... Is this supposed to represent my hair?"

"Uh... You should go find the wig that looks like mine. Orrrr..." Hina held up a pair of scissors, opening and closing them innocently. "I could cut your hair?"

"..." Sayo pulled up a Hina-like wig, shoving it in Hina's face. "Teach me how to put the damn thing _after_ you put away that pair of scissors."

* * *

 _'I can't believe I agreed to Hina's suggestion. What does she take me for, an exact copy of her?! I don't know how to use her weird ideophones nor can I maintain a cheery tone for more than five minutes! Urgh, this is a fucking wreck.'_ Sayo, now dressed as Hina, thought to herself, her eyes shifting to the door where Lisa stood. Lisa was dressed sloppily, though she was fixing her appearance by redoing her buttons. _'Thank god, I thought Imai-san attended school in such sloppy attire. Did she oversleep? Was it because of someone?'_

"Hina, morning!" Lisa greeted, pulling out her chair and sitting on it, tying her tie deftly. Sayo was thrown off, but regained her composure since she had to pretend to be like Hina for the day.

"Ah Im-" Sayo gasped, nearly blowing her identity just by being her usual formal self. With a small cough, she managed to follow up her greeting in a Hina-like fashion, albeit a serious one. "Lisachi, it's rare of you to be late."

"Ahaha yeah, had a bad dream." Lisa replied, pulling up her tie such that it reached her collar. Sayo nodded, wondering what would Lisa had a bad dream about.

"A bad dream? What was it about?" Lisa chuckled, her tone implied that her reply to Sayo was going to be vague and that further indicated to Sayo that it was school-related. _'Definitely school-related. Was it Fujishiro-san? Maybe she kicked her out of they gyaru group after Imai-san started playing the bass... wait no, they fell out last year.'_

"No idea, I think it was pretty bad but the details are foggy y'know?"

"Ah. Well, I could make some aroma oils for you. Lavender is a great option." Sayo offered, surprised at how easily it came to her that lavender was good at helping people sleep. Of course, should Lisa say yes, she would really have to get Hina to make the aroma oil because she didn't know how. Hearing the lack of response from Lisa, Sayo decided to prompt the bassist for an answer. "... Are you alright? You don't look we- uh, boppin'."

"No uh... I was just... wondering? Yeah, wondering about... Maya? I-I heard she um... you know..." Sayo was at first clueless to what Lisa was referring to, then the conversation about Hina throwing a table at Fujishiro came back to her. Was Lisa going to talk about Hina throwing tables? "And uh, I mean since she came out... how is your band dealing with it?"

"Uh... well Ya- Maya-chan has her fair share of supporters and haters, and we haven't told the agency yet so uh... yeah. M-Maya-chan's taking it well though, she's pretty boppin' as of late ya know?" An obvious lie, but Sayo didn't ask about Maya. As selfish as she sounded, she prioritised herself over one of her sister's bandmates. Still... the question seemed odd to Sayo, why would Lisa suddenly shift the conversation to Maya's sexuality? "W-Why do you ask?"

"I-I mean uh... remember last week I kinda asked you about Sayo?" Sayo flinched, at no point did Hina once mention that Lisa had asked about her. Why did Hina keep something like this from her? Was it because Lisa said something unkind and Hina felt the need to protect her? There were so many thoughts rushing in Sayo's head and had Lisa not interrupted her thoughts, she might just scream and do something that was out of Hina's character. "I-I probably should have told you this then... but um... I..."

"You?" At this point, Sayo would take _any_ answer from Lisa if it meant stopping the chaos in her head. She wanted to just shake the answer out of Lisa, but she didn't want to injure her at the same time. _'Please tell me what is it so that I can stop worrying like the lovesick puppy I absolutely detest in movies!'_

"I-I swing the same way as Maya..." Sayo said nothing, her head was now a blank state. Hearing that her crush liked girls... was definitely not what Sayo expected. Even her best case scenario was that Lisa accepted people like Sayo but rejected to become something more. Lisa was growing dejected by every passing second Sayo remained in silence, and she knew that she should confess to Lisa. Well, confess in a Hina-like way to be more precise.

"H-Hahaha! I kinda figured out Lisachi~ I mean, with you acting shady then, I was like 'hmm Lisachi's gay or something'!" Sayo offered Lisa a stiff smile before proceeding to hug her in an equally stiff manner, bluffing her way while making a mental note to force answers out of Hina once school was over. Lisa had hugged her back, and for a brief moment, Sayo wished that she could rip off her wig and admit that it was her and not her twin Lisa was coming out to. "So uh, since we're coming out, I might as well add that I swing that way too."

"Y-You do?" Sayo nodded, wondering if she should ask if there was anyone that Lisa liked.

 _'_ _Maybe... Maybe Imai-san might like me the same way I... No, not possible. Imai-san has Minato-san. Or anyone else but me. I'm too serious and boring for her to even consider...'_ Sayo couldn't help but to allow a small smile to grace her face, she was simply too relieved to hear that even though reality was cruel, at least she could fantasise about dating Lisa in her dreams. _'Maybe I could finally dream about something happier...'_

"So do I, my little kittens." They turned their attention to Kaoru, who was miraculously radiating sparkles from her lanky body. "Accepting your inner demons and claiming them as your own... as the great bard said-"

"Everyone, I'm sorry that I'm late!" The homeroom teacher burst into the classroom, her hair in a mess as she barely avoided the teacher's table. "L-Let's take attendance!"

* * *

"Hina! What the fuck, you didn't once tell me that Lisa asked you about me!" Sayo yelled at her phone, her hair in a mess after using Hina's wig. She was running late for practice, imagining the disappointed look on Yukina's face when she found out that Sayo arrived ten minutes past her usual arrival time (which was an hour before practice really started). Snickering could be heard on Hina's end, prompting Sayo to yell at her sister once again. "Hina!"

 _"Sorry, sorry. Well, it wasn't that important... It's just about her coming out as a useless lesbian?"_ Hina chuckled over the phone, she truly felt that it was funny with how scared Lisa was during her indirect coming out.

"Wait, you _knew_ that Imai-san's gay and yet you didn't think to tell me about it?!"

_"What can I say? Besides, it gave you a chance to talk to her?"_

"Yeah, as _you_! Urgh, whatever. I'm running late, I'll see you back home." Sayo ended the call before Hina could even reply, rushing out of her house and towards CiRCLE. By the time she had arrived, Lisa was already there with Yukina, deep in conversation and unaware of Sayo's presence. _'This is the first time I've seen Imai-san here before me...'_

"She's a gyaru though, the homophobic slut with a bitchy attitude I mean." Sayo flinched, did she just hear Yukina swear? The remark was directed at Lisa, and the latter shrugged. Sayo gulped, deciding that she should initiate a conversation with them and not silently practice her guitar under a tree or somewhere quiet.

"Uh... Then I got nothing. A-Anyways, forget about me! What about you Yukina? Do you have anyone that you like?" Sayo strided over to where Lisa and Yukina were sitting, placing a hand on Lisa's shoulder in order to get her attention. While she had heard from Hina that Lisa didn't react well with scary things, the high pitched scream that followed after threw Sayo in for a loop. "Kyaaaaaaa!"

"I-Imai-san! It's just me!" Sayo panicked, unsure if she should remove her hand from Lisa's shoulder or not. Yukina was smiling, a rare sight to be seen while Lisa was taking in deep breaths to calm herself down. That action tugged on Sayo's heartstrings, and for a moment Sayo regretted not calling out to her instead. "... Was it that scary?"

"N-Not really, just... surprising." Lisa replied, her cheeks starting to turn red with every passing second. Sayo was worried that Lisa had came to practice with a fever, and was about to scold Yukina had it not been Yukina trying her best to not smile at the exchange.

"A-Anyways..." Sayo breathed heavily, giving Lisa's shoulder a small squeeze. She had learnt from a trashy article in one of her music magazines that a way to flirt with someone was to squeeze their shoulders while looking at them tenderly. Sayo didn't do 'tender', but she was willing to try and look less intimidating for Lisa. "I'm glad it's nothing."

"Lisa, I'll be entering first. Take this time to... well, bond I guess? Yes, that. It would improve our unity as Roselia." Yukina said, obviously excusing herself from the conversation. The conversation took an awkward turn, none of them knowing what to say.

 _'You know what, I think I'll just go for the crash and burn route today. If Imai-san hangs out with Hina even though she needs a filter, maybe someone like me has a chance.'_ Sayo clenched her other hand, praying that she could steal some of Hina's confidence right there and then. "So uh... I heard from Hina that you support gay rights."

"A-Ahaha... Yeah uh, I do." Lisa raised both eyebrows, clearly surprised that Sayo initiated a conversation. Usually it was the other way around after all.

"I-" Sayo wanted to officially come out to Lisa about her sexuality, but was unfortunately interrupted by Ako calling out to them. "Fuck."

"I-Imai-san... Hikawa-san... H-Has Yukina-san arrived...?" Sayo nodded curtly in response, sending glares at Ako's way, who was animatedly chatting with Lisa.

"Lisa-nee! Rinrin helped me come up with this totally awesome phrase! Do you wanna hear it?" Ako asked, oblivious to the glares aimed at her. Rinko gulped, tugging on Sayo's sleeve.

"What?" Sayo's tone was back to her usual cold self, displeased that Ako ruined her conversation with Lisa. Rinko trembled, scared stiff due to being part of the interrupting party. "Shirokane-san, what is it?"

"I... I um, I'm... sorry... for hitting you... with the ball... in class today." Sayo arched an eyebrow, wondering what had Rinko done to Hina that day. "I-Is your... lower parts okay...?"

"... I uh, yeah. It's fine?" Sayo blinked, just what exactly had happened while Hina was masquerading as her? _'I don't even want to know how do my unmentionables come into play...'_

* * *

"Hina, why am I heading over to Minato-san's house at this hour? Also, what did Shirokane-san meant by hitting your unmentionables?" It was almost an hour before midnight, yet Hina was dragging Sayo to Yukina's house. It seemed that Yukina knew about Hina's plans, for she was already waiting outside of her house. "Minato-san?! What's going on?!"

"Sayo, follow me." Yukina simply said as she led the Hikawa twins into her house, entering a room adorned with cat plush toys on a bed. Sayo assumed that it was Yukina's bedroom that they were in, though the open window that led to a balcony stirred suspicions in her. "Sayo, Hina and I have talked about the situation, and we decided that both of you need a push in the right direction."

"Yeah, so you'll be jumping over to Lisachi's balcony once Yuki-chan gets her to open the window!" Hina grinned, as though she didn't just inform her sister to jump across. Yukina nodded, while Sayo simply stared at them in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Yukina, the serious and logical leader of Roselia, agreed with Hina's crazy plan. "Oh don't look at us like that, she's a useless lesbian, you're a useless lesbian, both of you are utterly useless lesbians!"

"What the fuck Hina?! And Minato-san, why are you agreeing with Hina?! Also, do you two seriously believe that I'm able to jump across?!" Sayo asked, pointing to the distance between Yukina's balcony and Lisa's. It was at least a metre apart, and there wasn't anything below to cushion a fall should Sayo fail to jump across. "Can't I just knock on Imai-san's door?"

"Sayo, please trust me when I say that it's more romantic." Yukina simply replied, ignoring Sayo's (valid) concerns. Hina chuckled, leaving the room while muttering about 'grabbing a late night snack'. "Sayo, once I tell Lisa to unlock the window, you jump."

"What?! No I-"

"Lisa? Could you open the window?" Sayo gulped, making a dash towards the direction of Lisa's balcony and leapt out of Yukina's balcony. She hoped that she won't fall short, but it was hard to not think about it when you're keenly aware that there was nothing below to cushion your fall. She sailed through the air, which was miraculous in its own way.

 _'Thank god I watched that idol anime sequel and saw that pianist leaping across like it was nothing. Though I don't understand why dogs were scary to her...'_ Sayo could hear Lisa's window unlocking, and from the looks of it, Sayo might enter Lisa's bedroom instead of landing exactly within the balcony as planned.

"Okay, it's unlocked! But Yukina, didn't you break your legs the las- oof!" Sayo had tackled Lisa to the ground, cushioning the impact. Her hair spilled over all over Lisa, blocking out the moonlight like a teal curtain. "Teal...? Wait, Hina?!"

"Do you really have such little faith in me, or is Hina the first person that comes into mind whenever it's something crazy?" Sayo asked, mildly dejected to hear that the first person Lisa thought of was not her, but her twin sister. Then again, she was known to be too serious to do something crazy like jumping across balconies. Seeing Lisa in such close proximity made Sayo smile, one of her wishes came true even though it was painful. Sayo got up, offering a hand to Lisa, who was blushing heavily. "Here."

"T-Thanks Sayo..." Lisa mumbled, accepting the hands she got up from the floor. Sayo wondered whether she should first ask Lisa if she was alright, or if she should explain why was she currently in Lisa's bedroom at 11 pm. She went for the latter, no matter how you looked at it, jumping across balconies just because your sister told you to was outright creepy.

"So... I should explain why am I even here at 11 pm?"

"Yeah, and lemme just apologise on Yukina's behalf for making you pull of such a dangerous stunt." Sayo had a feeling Yukina was behind her, giving Lisa some form of encouragement. At least Lisa was still sane, or at least sane enough to recognise that Sayo did something dangerous.

"It's alright, Minato-san and Hina were in it together." Sayo shrugged, just hoping that she could get herself rejected as soon as possible before dragging Hina back home and- wait, didn't Hina say something about getting a late night snack? Was Hina dating Yukina and Sayo was left out of the loop? Sayo had new questions for her sister now, but decided to push them to the back of her mind and settle things with her own crush first. "Anyways, Hina said that you needed a push given that you're... how did she phrase it? I think she said something along the lines of 'useless lesbian'."

"S-She told you that I'm gay?!" Sayo was confused, the only time Lisa had explicitly said that she liked girls was... oh. Sayo now understood where was Lisa's reaction coming from, unsure if she should be proud that she was convincing enough as Hina, or disappointed that Lisa was unable to differentiate between the two.

"Well... no. You came out to me yourself during homeroom." Sayo admitted, deciding that she should come clean. After all, they were both gay, not like Lisa had to worry about Sayo acting like Fujishiro. _'... If Imai-san were to actually date me, I would have to tell her about Fujishiro-san one day...'_

"... Oh my god, you two switched identities."

"... I assure you it was out of concern for your well-being that I decided to be Hina for the day. Ten out of ten won't ever do that again." Sayo replied, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Y-You were acting strange as of late, and I was worried that something happened to you in school so..."

"... Oh my god, you told me that you're into girls too."

"That's right."

"... Oh my god, so _that's_ what Hina meant by telling me good luck last week!" Sayo blinked, she _really_ wanted to know what exactly did Hina tell Lisa. Lisa was still in shock, though it wasn't clear if it was over Sayo impersonating Hina, Sayo also being into girls or Hina possibly outing Sayo's sexuality to Lisa.

"Just what exactly did you ask Hina anyways?" Lisa snapped out of her daze, a determined look appearing on her face. Sayo wasn't sure if she should be worried or- "... Imai-san?"

"S-Sayo! I-I... I like you! Romantically! W-Will you be my girlfriend?!" Lisa sputtered, shocking Sayo greatly. She didn't understand, Lisa could have all the girls across the nation, why did she choose her? There were so many flaws Sayo herself were aware of, yet Lisa still chose _her_?

"I... I don't understand. I'm always so harsh to you during practice, and I'm too serious to enjoy life properly. Why would you ever want to go out with a no-nonsense person like me when you could have someone better?" It was true, almost everyone had told her that she lived life too seriously for her own good. Even Lisa at one point agreed with such an opinion, and yet... "I-I honestly don't get it Imai-san. Why _me_?"

"Well, why not? You stand by your views, you always keep everyone in check, not to mention that you look cute whenever you're surrounded by dogs. Believe it or not, I do like you when you're serious. Isn't that how you are most of the time?" Lisa asked, reaching out to loosely hold a few locks of Sayo's hair. "Why aren't you yelling at me to give up on you? Aren't I detrimental to your performance?"

"Imai-san..." Sayo mumbled, bringing Lisa into an awkward hug. It hurt her to hear that Lisa thought that she wasn't worth it, did Lisa not realise how much she meant to the people around her? How much she meant to _her_? "... It pains me to hear that you think so lowly of yourself."

"S-Sayo..." Lisa couldn't help it but to cry in Sayo's embrace, the latter remaining silent throughout. Once Lisa stopped crying, Sayo offered her a handkerchief to dry her tears with. "T-Thanks."

"... It's alright to be interested in people of the same sex." Sayo assured, making her way to Lisa's bed and taking a seat on it. She patted on a spot beside her, indirectly asking Lisa to sit beside her. Lisa nodded, taking a seat beside Sayo on her bed. "... You know, I once thought that it wasn't okay to like girls."

"You did?" Lisa sounded surprised, which wasn't unexpected to Sayo. Or maybe it was unexpected, since Lisa had a firm impression that Sayo could never like girls.

"How should I put it... I once drew a picture of me holding hands with a girl I liked from my class. It went pretty badly." Sayo sighed, reaching out for Lisa's hand and squeezing it. "It made me think that I'm abnormal and I should hide who I like. When I first started middle school, I thought to myself 'hey maybe if you surround yourself among girls, you'll see that girls aren't who you're supposed to fall for'."

"So... why now?" Sayo shook her head wryly, a faraway look in her eyes. Lisa leant on Sayo, placing her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

"I guess hearing from Hina about Yamato-san coming out made me reconsider staying the closet. She's an idol, yet she bravely came out to her class. I guess you could say that I was impressed by her." That was part of it, but the main reason was her just wanting to tell Lisa how she felt about her. _'Besides, Hina and Minato-san forced me to leap over here. Either way I think I have to come out to you at one point.'_

"Oh, Yukina _did_ mention that she punched someone..."

"Yeah, Hina said that she threw a table at Fujishiro-san." Sayo chuckled, ruffling her hair. Sometimes she wondered what did she ever see in her when she was a child, and at times she wondered if things would be different if she wasn't rejected in such a manner. Not like she should continue dwelling in the past, not when she had the most beautiful girl seated beside her. "Is it bad that I actually crushed on her even though she was the reason why I locked myself in the closet for years?"

"Wait, you _liked_ Emi?! When was this?!"

"Sixth grade. She was... well, I'm sure you know how homophobic she is."

"Hell, I wished I didn't have to learn that first-hand." Lisa chuckled deprecatingly, earning herself a worried look from Sayo. "Oh right, you didn't know. I confessed to Emi last year, it... haunted me for a while. The rejection I mean."

"Was that why you fell out with her?" Lisa nodded, getting herself hugged by Sayo a second afterwards. "I'm sorry to hear that Imai-san."

"No, I'm fine! Well, thanks to you at least." Lisa laughed, an action that pained Sayo greatly. She didn't understand how could Lisa attempt to make light of her experience, if it was her, she would have declared her desire to punch her first crush- oh wait, Yukina already did that for Lisa. "... Well, I have to move on right?"

"I suppose so. Though Fujishiro-san rejecting you cruelly..." Sayo scrunched up her face, for once using twin telepathy to contact Hina. _'Hina, if you can hear this, I want you to kill Fujishiro-san when she comes back.'_

_'Onee-chan, as much as I love to do that, I don't wanna go to jail.'_

_'Screw you.'_

_'Love you too onee-chan.'_ Sayo frowned, the one time she wanted to depend on her sister, Hina refused to comply. Not like she expected much anyways.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked, with Sayo seizing that moment to press her lips against Lisa's no matter how painful it might be for the latter. They parted immediately, with Sayo covering her flushed face with the back of her right hand while her left hand was still holding onto Lisa's right hand. "I... Sayo, does this mean you'll..."

"... Well, kissing is used as an expression of love. Am I wrong in assuming so?" Sayo dearly hoped that she wasn't wrong, because if so she was going to murder her twin sister who was with Yukina right now.

"Pffft! You don't have to be so awkward about it. I like that side of you though." Lisa grinned, gently prying Sayo's right hand away from her face. "... You're really cute."

"I-I...! I'm going back home!" Sayo exclaimed, inching away from Lisa as she headed towards the door. She really didn't want to leave Lisa's place, but Lisa's casual praise made her absolutely red and all she cared about was to protect the last of her restraint. Before she could even reach the door, she was tackled down to the floor by the bassist. "Gah! I-Imai-san!"

"Sleep with me?" At that moment, Sayo blanked out as she tried to reason with her lust that Lisa meant it innocently. That didn't mean that she wasn't disappointed when Lisa clarified her statement. "N-No! I-I really mean sleeping with me! As in resting that kind of sleeping!"

"I-I-I know that!" Sayo replied hastily, squirming about under Lisa's weight. Lisa was heavier than she had expected, she had assumed that Lisa would be naturally light because she was in both the dance and tennis club. Sayo didn't really mind, to her it was a sign that Lisa was treated well. Still... "... Imai-san, have you considered losing weight?"

"Hey!"

* * *

"There's something that Sayo and I wanna announce!" It was after Roselia's rehearsal, and the rest were starting to pack the instruments away. Lisa glanced at Sayo, who gave her a stiff nod in response. They had discussed about their relationship last night, and it was agreed on that they should at least inform the band about it. Besides, Yukina already knew about it since she was the one who told Sayo to jump across. "We're... we're dating! And uh..."

 _'Imai-san...'_ Sayo sighed, Lisa was sputtering as she attempted to continue her sentence. Sayo correctly guessed that Lisa wasn't sure if Ako and Rinko were comfortable with same-sex couples, and was probably regretting coming out. Not like it was an actual worry, Sayo assumed that Ako and Rinko were in a relationship as well, just that they were staying lowkey. "What Imai-san meant is that we won't let our relationship get in the way of practice."

"What she said!" Sayo noticed Yukina nodding in approval, which made Lisa visibly relieved. She then turned to Sayo, an unsure look on her face. "Uh... are we supposed to tell them anything else?"

"Only for them to treat rehearsals the same as usual." Ako booed, she wanted to tease her senior some more. Of course, she immediately reconsidered that thought the moment Sayo glared her way. Lisa chuckled while Rinko consoled Ako, with Yukina fidgeting awkwardly. "Minato-san, do you have something to add?"

"... I... may or may not be dating Hina." Yukina reluctantly admitted, the way she forced it out was a clear indication that she would've preferred to keep it under wraps as long as possible. "... I figured that I should at least tell you both."

"Was that why Hina was very willing to drag me over to your house?! Also, what do you see in her?! She's nothing but insensitive!" Sayo shook her head, that would explain why Hina beamed whenever she saw Yukina. Or how comfortable she was over at her place. Yukina shrugged, she wasn't sure why herself, and honestly she didn't really wish to dwell on the complicated bits. "Minato-san, your taste in girls is absolutely dreadful."

"I'm more concerned that I actually lost a bet to Moca over this." Yukina glared at her best friend, mildly disappointed that Lisa bet on her love life with Moca. "Okay look, we were just fooling around! I'm sure Moca would be shocked to hear that for once, she correctly bet on the right thing!"

"Heya~ Onee-chan, I brought an extra umbrella for you since it's raining now!" Roselia flinched in surprise, when did Hina arrive and how did they not notice her? In Hina's hands were two umbrellas, one of them was dry and the other wet from the rain. "Ehehe~ Are you inviting Lisachi over to our place? Because if you are, I can totally crash at Yuki-chan's place!"

"Since when did I allow you to come over Hina?" Yukina asked, folding her arms defensively across her chest. Hina simply grinned, her eyebrows bouncing up and down as she shot obvious glances at her sister and Lisa. "... Fine. Only because my parents aren't home and you can cook."

"Uh Minato-san? Hina can't actually-" Sayo protested, but the nod Yukina directed at Lisa made her withdraw her protest. At the very most, she would get food poisoning. "Very well then. Imai-san? Would you like to practice over at my house?"

"... I'm like, lowkey worried that Yukina will get sick from weird food... but on the other hand, I _do_ need more practice..." It wasn't a real contest anyways, Lisa was definitely going to spend time practicing under Sayo's guidance. "Y'know what? Let's go."

"Indeed. Shall we stop to buy some fries?" Sayo noticed that Lisa was resisting the urge to giggle, as such she narrowed her eyes into slits. "Imai-san, what's so funny?"

"Nothing~ You sure love fries huh?"

"I-I...! I've said it before, recently fries are boiled in healthier oil, thus it's perfectly fine for me to consume them!"

"I wholeheartedly agree~"

"... Lisa may be my best friend, but not even I can bear seeing them... what's the word?" Yukina groaned, ever since the confession Lisa and Sayo were a lot more open with each other. Not that it was a bad thing, just that she wasn't used to witnessing such displays of affection.

"I dunno, is that considered flirting?" Hina asked, she wasn't sure what flirting was, but she would learn how to do so if it meant getting a positive reaction out of Yukina.

"I suppose that's an appropriate term." Yukina replied, trying her best to block out the playful banter from both Lisa and Sayo. "I can't believe I've to deal with this from now on."

"Hehe~ Don't deny that you don't hate it though~!"


End file.
